


Thane, A Regretful Father

by MrTRex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy, No Happy Ending Fest, Oh no this is gonna get bad, Separations, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTRex/pseuds/MrTRex
Summary: A normal and regular Nidoking, with a perfect day, until all his past choices hit him like a truck...
Relationships: Nidoking & Nidoqueen





	Thane, A Regretful Father

The day has come, as the Nidoking walked towards the Scizor, he was smiling the biggest he could, when looking at the Nidoqueen on the crowd, as she was cheering him, she had a big purse, it was strangely shaped

Then, he got at the Scizor side, as he speaked, he was clearly the guildmaster

-"And there we have! the last member of the team "Poison Strike"! Thane, the leader. Now all of them; Minus the Electrive, Toronto the Aggron and Thane the Nidoking! I'll have the honour to register this great team onto Ultra Rank!"

And then, the Nidoking was at the side of the other members of the team, as crowd started cheering for the trio of adventurers

\-----

As the Nidoking came back home, there was his wife, the beatiful Nidoqueen, called Adelle

-"Adelle! I'm back of the celebration party that was held on the Ceremon--!" -As the Nidoking said, oppening the door, to then suddenly see, the Nidoqueen with an egg on her arms, a few pappers too, smiling at him

He couldn't hold back the tears, as he suddenly got close-- but slowly to not damage the egg, and hugged her

-"Thane, the process was an success... we're a oficial family now"- Said the Nidoqueen snugging her snout onto the Nidoking's

-"Well, this day couldn't become any better now! I couldn't wish for a better future now, we've got everything Ady...!"- As he kissed the Nidoqueen snout gently, he wasn't so cautious all of the time, its was something weird-- mostly he was like a child, for an leader of a relevant team, he wasn't as mature

-"But, you're alright with... aren't you a bit sad that he's wasn't bring onto life with your--"- As she was quickly interrumpt over the Nidoking, with another kiss, this time onto her lips

-"Ady... i don't care if it was a girl, a boy, or whatever they wanna be when they grow up, neither if i couldn't help with that, im happy that we have a kid to watch over! You think i care about those things? We've been together for two decades...! I.."- As he stopped to regain his breath, he was totally into tears -"I don't care at all about how it was done, but the fact, that we're gona finally be parents, after trying for so long..."-

Then the Nidoqueen let the egg on the warmer he had for it, at perfect temperature, on a table

As she hugged him once again -"I couldn't expect more less from you Thane..."- and then, they started kissing and hugging themselves hard, as the Nidoking tickled the Nidoqueen, she couldn't help but laugh -"S-stop...! You weren't different a few moments before? Give me a brea--"-

Then, cracks came from the egg, as both of them looked into the same direction, it was hatching!

**Author's Note:**

> Well! This was a fic based on one of the multiple characters i roleplay as on a PMD Rp server, ill be doing at least 5 chapters on every character, so stay tunned for the rest! The Salazzle it's coming next!


End file.
